The Four Times KF Denied It
by Lacy Moonlight
Summary: ...and the one time Robin didn't. Happy New Year!


1. 

The Young Justice team had just returned from their lastest covert mission and the second they made it inside Mount Justice Wally passed out on the couch.

"He looks so cute sleeping!" Megan gushed and covered him with a blanket.

"I like him better like this." Artemis said flicking on the tv.

"Really?" Robin asked sitting by Wally's feet.

"Yeah, his mouth is shut and he's sitting still." Robin laughs in slight agreement.

After a while, Kaldur retired to his room and Artemis started to doze off.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I think Superboy is still in the training room." Megan whispered to Robin.

"M'kay, g'night."

"Goodnight."

A few moments after Megan left Wally began to stir.

"Ngh, no…no…I don't…" He started kicking and shifting around.

"Wals, hey you're sleeping dude." Just then Wally shot up.

"I don't love you!"

Robin blinked waiting for Wally to catch his breath, the two looked at each other.

"Okay dude, wow." Robin laughed and stood up.

"Nice to know…I think."

"Uh, I'm um, I- sorry 'bout that Rob."

"S'okay."

2. 

It was a slow day at Mount Justice, no missions to go on, no training to compleate so every one sat around and relaxed. Artemis and Megan sat on the couch looking at the newest gossip magazines. Kaldur was enthralled in a new novel. Wally and Robin were playing a new video game, Superboy was watcing them.

"_Player 1 choose your character."_ The game said as they passed the main menu.

"Oh I'm so being this guy." Wally said clicking on the toughest looking guy on the screen.

"_Devin Skill."_ The game called.

"_Player 2 choose your character."_ Robin scrolled through the names and animated pictures. He clicked on the last one on the list.

"_Alice Storm."_

"You're playing a chick?" Wally looks at his friend.

"I read her stats, she's one of the best characters in the game."

"Whatever you say Rob, just don't start complaining when you die on level one." Wally smirked as the game began.

"_Level one, START!"_

The field was revieled and the two began fighting the opponents crowding them and collecting the 'money' that appeared on the field. True to her stats, Robin's character beat the level with ease.

"_Level one, Complete."_

"So, ready to admit she's not such a bad choice?" Robin smirked as his higher score flashes in gold.

"Not so fast bird boy, we're not done yet." Artemis looks up at the sound of a starting bet.

"Wait, arent those two characters lovers?" She asks, her eyes on the oversized television.

"What?" Wally stops arguing and turns to her.

Artemis picks up the booklet to the game and flips through the pages. She fingers one and hands it to Wally.

"Yeah, Devin Skill and Alice Storm were designed as lovers." She points to a paragraph in the booklet.

"It says here that they get a special lover's power up on level 5."

"I'm not in love with him if that's what you're saying!" Wally yells then runs out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Artemis asks leaning back in her chair.

"No idea."

3. 

It was an early summer afternoon and Wally, Megan and Robin were in the kitchen. Megan was cooking, Wally was eating said cooking and Robin was messing with a few of his bird-a-rangs.

"Wha' 'sactly ah ooh doing?" Wally asked with a mouth full of burnt chocolate chip cookies.

"I'm fixing the balances." Robin replied with out looking up.

"Which does what?" Wally says after he swallows the cookies.

"It improves the trajectory, so that when I throw it, it'll-." Robin was interupted by the ringing of his cell.

"Hello?"

Wally tilted his head as if to as "who is it?" while Megan let out a muffled curse at her newest failure.

"Babs! If it isn't my favorite red head!" Robin beamed, placing the bird-a-rang on the table. **(1)**

Wally felt a stab of jealousy at that statement, and apparently Megan felt it too because she was in his head a second later.

"_Just tell him Wally."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Megalicious."_

"_Wally, something's wrong, I can tell."_

"_Nothing's wrong, maybe your sences are off."_

"_Wally, you love him."_

Wally stood up the second she mentioned the forbiden L-word. The look on his face and the way he stormed out peaked Robin's interest. He closed the phone and turned to Megan.

"Did I miss something?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Megan turned her back to him, settiling on stirring her flour mixture.

"Are you going to tell me what?"

"No."

"Okay then." He turned back to the forgotten project.

4. 

"Dude I can't believe a guy would just go crazy like that!" Wally exclaimed as the team returned from their latest mission.

"You need to get out more then man, half the villans in Gotham are like him, maybe worse." Robin laughed along with his best friend.

The two boys sat on the couch and flicked on the tv the second they reached the 'family room'. Superboy left for the training room the two girls went to the kitchen, and Kaldur sat in a chair, removing the bookmark from his current novel.

"You see that new game yet?"

"See it? I have it."

"No way? Seriously?"

"You want me to grab it?"

"You mean I can play it?"

"Um, yeah Wals what else was I going to do with it?"

"Then yes, please go get it."

"I'll be right back." Robin walked off to get the video game from his room as Artemis and Megan were walking out of the kitchen, lemonade and cookies in hand.

"I hope these are better than my last batch." Megan said as she placed a plate on the table.

"Hey Kid Mouth, move your feet." Artemis said pushing Wally's feet out of the way so she could take a seat.

"Um no, my feet were here first. Move your butt."

"I don't think so Baywatch."

Robin watched this exchange at the edge of the hallway smirking, Kaldur rolled his eyes and Megan tried to calm both of them down.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Artemis asked, satisfied she got her way.

"Rob is NOT my boyfriend." Wally replied.

"Ah, but both him and Superboy aren't in the room. So clearly you think pretty highly of him." She smirked as Wally's face gained a reddish hue.

"Okay that's just gross."

"Really? Cause I think you love him." Artemis poked him in his leg.

"I do not love him, you're delusional if you think I do."

"What ever you say Wally."

1. 

After a particularly rough flight Robin, Megan, and Wally were in the garage attempting to fix the bio-ship. **(2)**

"So what exactly happened?" Robin asked. He was pretty good when it came to mechanics, he partially built one of the motorcycles back at the manor. However alien space craft was something unfamiliar to him, he wasn't sure how much help he would actually be.

"So Megan, how do we fix this?" Wally staired at her blankly.

"I'm not sure exactly, but this says we need a special part and then it should be good as new."

"Great, what part?" Robin asks

"It's only made on Mars, I'll have to ask my uncle if he has an extra. Be right back?"

"I'll be waiting for you right here beautiful!" Wally grined, Robin rolled his eyes behind the dark shades.

"Thanks guys, I'll be quick." As Megan left Artemis walked in.

"Hey lovebirds, you want to watch this movie with us?" Artemis called.

"I'm not in love with him!" Wally called back.

"No thanks Artemis, we're helping Megan with the ship."

"Suit yourselves, feel free to join us when you're done."

Wally fidgited at the awkward silence, Robin had been distancing himself from Wally for a while now and it was starting to worry the red head.

"Hey Rob, about everyone this week, dude I have no clue why they're saying all these weird things. I mean I don't know about you dude, but I-."

"Don't love me, yeah, I got that KF. You've only said it like seven times yesterday."

"Whoa, dude, you okay? I mean, sure I said it a lot but you don't have to get all bent up about it."

"No I am not all right, Wally you may not love me but is it so wrong that I love you?" Robin looked up at his best friend, not really expecting anything.

He scoffed at the blank look on Wally's face, it was better than what he had expected, but granted, he had expected a disturbed facial expression and for Wally to deny him as a friend and ever being more than that. Robin turned and hopped on the R-cycle, he couldn't be here now. He'd rather be back at home sipping tea with Alfred.

"Okay, I'm back…did I miss something." Megan said walking up to Wally.

"Nothing important..." Wally said as he watched Robin drive away.

**(1) For those who don't know Babs is Barbara Gordon, the first (and my favorite) Batgirl.**

**(2) I don't even know if the bioship can break, because it's like controled by Megan's mind but you know, for story purposes it can.**

**A New story for the New Year. There are fireworks going on outside my house right now and I kind of wish I was a part of it.**

**May you have a happy New Year (and protect yourself from those Zombies)**

**~The Author**


End file.
